


Halloween Dance

by InkyStickyNote



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyStickyNote/pseuds/InkyStickyNote
Summary: Lila is finally revealed at the Halloween dance! The class make thier apology and Marinette is great, until a certain Italian confronts her.First fic and no editing, enjoy the chaos...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 120





	Halloween Dance

Mari rushed around, throwing on the ensemble she had put together earlier knowing she would be running late. She had been forced to plan this Halloween party in a few days, due to Lila’s subtle manipulations and the classes single brain cell.

Luckily, tonight was her chance. She had been plotting for months, ever since the chameleon incident. She had been patient, and now was a perfect opportunity. Jagged had been a saint for agreeing to play this short notice. He, Penny and Adrien had taken it upon themselves to help her execute her master plan. And tonight it would all be over.

First, Mari would act as a hostess, subtly poking and prodding at Lilas falsehoods. She would get the girl to brag. Drop hints that she knew a famous rockstar. Stir up the crowd. Make sure everybody knew. It would be all to easy.

Second, Jagged would make his appearance. Knowing Alya, she would try to use Lila to get an interview. Then Lila’s poorly knit web of lies would come crashing down. 

Mari almost felt bad for Lila. She knew the class would be ruthless. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. Months of isolation had made her num.

Marrinette took one last look in the mirror. Fiddled with her Chat Noir costume for the last time, and rushed to the school . 

It was happening.

It happened

And it was all over

Amazingly, it had all gone smoothly

It never went smoothly

They had all apologized. She had accepted.

It would be difficult at first.

She needed time.

They understood.

And maybe it would be okay.

But she was just happy to have them. So she stood there, embracing her friends. They had to let go eventually, and when they did, she felt free for the first time in a while. Marinette turned away, only to catch a flash of Lilas outfit as it disappeared behind the locker rooms doorway. Against her better judgement, she followed.

“I hope you know,” Lila started, “This doesn’t mean anything. I’ll get them back, just you wait.” 

Marrinette could only laugh. She doubled over, and Lila watched in disgust. “I’m almost sorry for you. Almost. I wish this could have ended differently, really, I do.”

Lila’s face turned red, and her fists clenched. “NO! You’re just a tiny little shrew. You are nothing. No one. And they’ll come crying back to me like they did before. Because you were lacking. You were foolish, and gullible, and soft. And I am so much more. They’ll come back... they’ll...”

“No, they won’t. Because I’m their friend, and you aren’t. You tricked and lied and stole and hurt. You made promises you couldn’t keep. You let them down over and over again. And you can’t admit it to yourself. So you’ll pin your problems of someone else because you can’t come to terms with the fact that you are an awful person. And I hope the day will come when you see how you have gone wrong. And I hope you’ll change. But I can’t stop you from being a bad person. I see that now. So goodbye Lila. “ Marinette turned to go to the dance floor, until Lila grabbed her shoulder.

“You’re right.” Lila whispered.

Marrinette hummed.

“Sorry.”

Marrinette turned.

“Sorry.”

Lila lunged.

Marinette was tackled to the ground as the wind was knocked out of her. Lila was crouched above her, grinning like a maniac. “Sike.”

Adrien stood in shock as he watched Marrinette flip Lila over and slam her against the wall. She made quick work of it, and a few muttered words had Lila rushing out of the school. Marrinette turned, only to be enveloped in an Adrien Agreste certified bear hug.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry... The high road sucked didn’t it?” was all he could seem to say. “How can I ever make this up to you?”

Marrinette looked up,and smiled. “As long as you admit that I was right.” She paused, and smirked. Slamming Lila against the wall had given her a boost of confidence. Or maybe it was the adrenaline. “D-do you wanna dance?”

“Y-yeah” Adrien blushed, and led her to the dance floor.

And as they stood there rocking back and forth to the music, a certian lady blogger caught the precious moment on tape

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
